Melanie Walker
Melanie Walker (also known as Ten) is a recurring character of Batman Beyond. She is the daughter of the Leaders of the Royal Flush Gang and is the former love interest of Terry McGinnis. Personality Melanie was notably less cold-blooded and ruthless than her father and was much more humane. She seemed gentle, empathetic, smart, level-headed, honorable, somewhat outspoken, reliable, and trustworthy enough. Background Ten was presumably initiated into her life of crime at an early age, seeing as she had no friends and was constantly "uprooted every few weeks". She eventually grew weary of her lifestyle, becoming the only malcontent member of the gang. Ten played a vital role in the team, as she was in charge of overriding the security systems of the places they robbed. ''Batman Beyond'' Season One Dead Man's Hand On her first night in Gotham City, Melanie went to Juice Bar, but didn't go in because she didn't know anybody. She observed Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan's spat from outside and when he got out, she approached him, and the two bonded. While Terry complained about his undisclosed "after school" with Bruce Wayne, Melanie noted how tiresome her itinerant life was. She also observed a parallel between her and Terry and expressed her infatuation by platting a kiss on his lips. However, Terry wasn't too eager in going so fast, so the two arranged a date on the next night, on the same place. Much to her dissatisfaction, the Royal Flush Gang had planned to rob a museum that night. Therefore, Ten wasn't completely focused on her task which resulted in her not disabling the alarms properly. Shortly after they broke in, they were surprised by gunmen. The Gang tried to fight their way out, but they were intercepted by Batman. Unaware of his real identity, Ten tackled him, proving to be a capable combatant, but she was eventually overpowered by Batman's superior strength. The Gang managed to flee by holding a gunman hostage. Unlike her relatives, Melanie was not merciless. While being followed by Batman, King ordered Jack to drop the hostage, which Ten instinctively contested; albeit the plea fell on deaf ears. Later that night, Melanie went to the rendezvous point — nearly one hour later — and she found Terry, who had arrived seconds before she did. The two went for a walk until the break of dawn, and Melanie expressed her concern for the possibility of moving again very soon. The two agreed to meet again on the next night at the same time. Back at her place, Melanie was reprimanded by King for her lack of focus on the job. In return, she accused her father of the same thing, claiming that his obsession with Batman would be their downfall. Melanie was ready to leave the house — and likely the Gang — for Terry, had her mother not interceded. In the end, blood spoke louder, and she was convinced to stick with her family, despite her heart's desire. Melanie phoned Terry who was waiting for her and told him that she could never see him. The lack of explanation compelled Terry to trace her place where he ascertained that she and her family were the Royal Flush Gang. When the Gang returned from a job, Batman took them out one by one, until only Ten and King were left standing. Now aware of her identity, Batman hesitated in engaging Ten which King took to his advantage. Later on, when she had the chance to flee, Ten chose to help her father, but was shot down by a policeman. Batman saved her from certain death and handed her over to the authorities. While she was being taken in, Melanie took a glance at Terry who was seeing her from afar. She looked genuinely remorseful and, most of all, embarrassed for being exposed to him. At this scene, Wayne arrives and Terry admits his mentor was right in his concerns about their relationship. However, when Terry asks Wayne if he ever faced this situation, Wayne good naturedly tells his protege about his relationship with Selina Kyle. Relationships Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis is the main protagonist of the series and is Melanie's former love interest. Melanie and Terry first met when Melanie noticed Terry arguing with his girlfriend, Dana Tan outside a nightclub. After breaking up, Terry leaves the club and meets Melanie when she reveals herself and admits to watching his and Dana's argument. Terry and Melanie take a walk together and Terry begins to reveal his problems with his job, taking up a lot of his personal time, leaving him with no time left for himself. Terry questions Melanie why she wasn't inside the club, enjoying herself and Melanie reveals she is new to Gotham and begins to reveal her own problems, constantly moving to a new place, one after another and thus can't make any friends. Melanie quickly develops romantic feelings for Terry, creating a bond together as they both share similar problems and expresses her opinion they are two of a kind. Terry shares Melanie's feelings, happy in finding someone who shares and deals with somewhat similar problems as himself and happy that someone understands. Melanie and Terry properly introduce themselves and Melanie proceeds to kiss Terry, surprising him. Wanting to take their relationship slow, Melanie and Terry arranged a date and promise to meet the next night under the clock at midnight. However, unknown to Terry and Melanie, they share more similarities than they realize as both also have a secret identity. Unknown to Melanie, Terry is the new Batman of Gotham City and unknown to Terry, Melanie is a member of the new Royal Flush Gang that have recently returned to Gotham and seek revenge against Batman. During the night of their date, Melanie and Terry are forced to fight against each other when the Royal Flush Gang break into a museum. They both constantly check the time and want to make sure they don't miss seeing each other. However, their fight and robbery last longer and both miss the time to meet with one another. Despite the late hour, Terry and Melanie go to the meeting place and happily reunite and share a heartfelt embrace and kiss. Since then, Terry and Melanie spend the entire night together, happy in each other's company. Melanie soon came to realize she had fallen in love with Terry, but sadly informed him that her family is planning to "move" again. While Terry tried to question how long until the "move", Melanie tries to assure Terry to instead live in the moment. Terry and Melanie arrange to meet again the next night, only to realize it's now a new day and watch as the sun rises. Terry and Melanie part ways, but promise to meet at the same spot again. However, both Terry and Melanie are instead left heartbroken. While Terry arrives at the meeting place, Melanie never appears and instead calls Terry, breaking up with him, revealing their relationship would never work out. Melanie's decision to end their relationship is due to the influence of her family. Melanie was ready to leave the life of crime as well as her family for good, all for Terry. Realising her deep love for Terry, Melanie was ready to give up everything to be with him and have a true future together. However, Melanie was persuaded by her mother to stay, claiming he will never be like them and further encourages Melanie to leave Terry, promising she will find her "king" in the future if she stayed with their family. Ultimatly Melanie chose her family over Terry. Worried for Melanie's safety, Terry sneaked into her home as Batman and discovered the shocking and saddening truth that Melanie and her entire family were the Royal Flush Gang. The Royal Flush Gang returned home and a fight quickly ensured between them. Terry was hesitant to fight Melanie due to his feelings for her and eventually the fight escalated when Melanie had to choose if wether or not she should rescue her father. Terry hoped Melanie would choose to runaway, but instead Melanie choose to save her father, but nearly lost her life until Batman saved her. The next day, Melanie and her family were officially arrested for their crimes. Before leaving, Melanie and Terry caught each other's sight and Melanie was left both embarrassed and disappointed as she was taken away into custody. Terry was left heartbroken from Melanie's betrayal, but managed to move on with his life and got back together with Dana. However, Terry and Melanie would reunite sometime later when Melanie retuned to Gotham City to rescue her family who were kidnapped by the Jokerz. In her Ten persona, Melanie attempts to rob the Derby, a high ranking poker match only to be stopped by Batman. Melanie managed to escape and went to Terry's home and reunited with him. However, Terry was unhappy to see Melanie again, still deeply hurt and upset by her betrayal from their last encounter. Melanie understands Terry's feelings and confesses her regret for her actions, but tries to reason, revealing she held no choice as it was between him or her family. However, Terry refuses Melanie's excuses, reminding her their is always a choice. Melanie begins to reveal Terry her troubles, revealing her family's kidnapping by the Jokerz, including the threat they'll be killed if the police get involved. While reluctant Terry believes Melanie and when Dana calls, remaining of a previously arranged date, Terry excuses himself and asks for a raincheck. Ending the call, Terry and Melanie share a passionate romantic kiss, revealing that Terry trusts Melanie and that despite his relationship with Dana and the events of the past, a part of Terry still loves Melanie. Terry and Melanie spend time alone together and Melanie begins to apologize for what previously happened between them and reveals her desire to start over. Terry attempts to reveal to Melanie things have changed since the last time they saw each other, trying to inform Melanie about his relationship with Dana. Worried, Melanie questions Terry's feelings and he reveals that he does in fact still loves her. Melanie and Terry almost kiss, until they hear Terry's family returning home. Melanie decides it's time to leave to work her plan, but Terry tries to stop her, seeing she can't do this alone. Melanie assures Terry and thanks for him for caring and leaves, but not before giving him a quick final kiss goodbye. Worried for Melanie's safety, Terry decides to help her, but keeps the mission a secret from Bruce. However, knowing that despite his feelings, Terry realizes that he has to choose between Melanie or Dana, especially after a talk with Max, hinting her awareness of the situation and advises Terry he needs to make a decision. Terry as Batman meets up with Melanie and offers his help to rescue her family from the Jokerz. Melanie is hesitant to raid the Jokerz hideout, knowing they are incredibly outnumbered and instead wishes to return to her original plan, but Batman refuses. Before entering, Melanie gives Batman a letter for Terry if the worst case scenario she doesn't make it out and makes him promise he won't read it. Batman promises and he and Melanie sneak into the hideout. However, they are quickly discovered and while Batman proceeds further into the hideout, Melanie is frightened and runs away back to the Derby, leaving Batman to fend for himself against the Jokerz. Melanie manages to successfully rob the Derby and goes to the meeting place to arrange her family's release. However, much to Melanie's surprise, her parents reveal themselves and learns the "kidnapping" was nothing but a hoax, discovering this was a test for Melanie to prove her love and loyalty to the family. Melanie is deeply hurt and betrayed by her parents actions and realizes they don't love her, seeing if they did they never would have put her through this plot or made her choose between them or Terry. Shortly after Batman arrives and a fight begins between him and the Royal Flush Gang. However, refusing to continue living her life as a criminal and after the ordeal, Melanie runaways from the fight and watches from the shadows as her family is once again arrested for their crimes. Later while having a nightout with Dana, Terry finds the note Melanie gave to Batman. However, Terry finally makes his decision, choosing Dana over Melanie, wanting to move on with his life and puts his former relationship with Melanie in the past, throwing away the letter without ever reading it. Since then, Terry and Melanie ended their relationship for good as Terry continues his life as Batman and his relationship with Dana while Melanie works an honest life at a restaurant and completely cuts ties with her criminal family. Gallery Character Design Ten.jpg|Melanie as Ten Melanie Walker Character Design.png Season 1 Melanie Walker - Dead Man's Hand.jpg Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (1).jpg|Terry and Melanie meet for the first time. Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (2).jpg|Terry and Melanie discussing their problems. Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (3).jpg|Terry and Melanie bonding. Terry & Melanie First Kiss - Dead Man's Hand.jpg|Melanie kisses Terry for the first time. Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (4).jpg Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (5).jpg Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (6).png Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (7).jpg Terry & Melanie Kiss - Dead Man's Hand.jpg Terry & Melanie Kiss - Dead Man's Hand (1).png Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (8).jpg Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (9).jpg Terry & Melanie - Dead Man's Hand (10).jpg Melanie watches Terry and Dana.png|Melanie sees Terry and Dana's argument. Season 2 Melanie Walker Returns - Once Burned.jpg|The Return of Melanie Walker. Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (1).png|Terry and Melanie reunite. Terry & Melanie Kiss - Once Burned (3).jpg Terry & Melanie Kiss - Once Burned (2).png Terry & Melanie Kiss - Once Burned (1).jpg Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (8).png Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (7).jpg Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (6).png Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (5).jpg Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (4).png Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (3).png Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (2).png Terry & Melanie Almost Kiss - Once Burned.jpg Terry & Melanie Kiss - Once Burned (10).png Terry & Melanie Kiss - Once Burned (9).jpg Terry & Melanie Kiss Once Burned (3).jpg Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (13).png Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (12).png Melanie Walker - Once Burned.jpg Terry & Melanie - Once Burned (11).png External Links *Melanie Walker - DCAU Wikia Category:Love at First Sight Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Opposing Faction Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:DC Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Possible Romance Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Evil Love